Always with you
by MugenXClownCrown
Summary: This is how it all started and how everything began for 'Allen Walker'. This is who he really is and just what he is. This is a story about who is parents are, who they were, and what Allen was to them. Contains AlmaXKanda, Fatherly Kanda, Baby Allen, and a lot of fluffy love.
1. Chapter 1

**5Even:** This is the story version of 'My Baby'. I want to thank **Relena Duo, FrenchMacaroni, and Lavi-Usagi** for reviewing the last one. It made me happy! So this story is in thanks of those three!

* * *

**_Chapter one_**  
**_Just the Beginning._**

Kanda, paced back and forth. His steel grey eyes locked with the stoned floor. He had found out at least an hour or so ago that his lover was giving birth to their child.

He prayed that Alma was alright. He begged to the God or God's above that they were kept safe. The near thirty year old general had no idea what to do. He felt so helpless, his wife was giving birth, screaming in pain. While all he did was sit around and wait. He knew he had to be there with Alma, but the doctors would not allow it. He would be a distraction to Alma, and it could bring some type of bad luck.

Looking at the clock, he added up the time as to how long he had been in the waiting room. Close to fourteen hours in all. Sitting down by his redheaded exorcist Marian Cross, he was nearing sixteen. He looked bored and uninterested about what is going on. Kanda knew that the boy could not understand what was going on. He was too young.

Kanda brushed those away, and looked at the hallway that his wife was taken down, with their soon to be child. He sighed to himself and leaned back in the chair and waited for something to happening, saying that he could go seen them.

He placed his elbows to his knees, and placed his head in the palms of his hands. He was so stressed out about all this birth and what could happen, fear gripped at his heart. His mind raced with the thought about losing his son and wife or just one of them. He looked at the hall she was taken down. He knew that Alma was going through the worst of it all; he felt guilt about it, having Alma go through all that pain. Just because he wanted a family, he felt selfish. He heard the stressed screams when he first arrived. He could started smelling the blood an hour ago.

He did not realized that he had closed his eyes until he felt a hand on his his eyes, he turned his head towards Cross. He his wide innocent golden brown eyes boring into his gray. "The nurse is here." Cross said, his tone was bored and uninterested like normal. But in his eyes, he could see excitement and some fear.

Kanda looked over at the nurse, he noticed some dots of blood on the uniform and hands. He felt his heart drop into his stomach, but it felt like it was lodge in his throat. He stood up, going straight to the nurse. "Are they okay?" He asked his mouth felt like it was filled with cotton calls, his eyes were filled with worry and fear.

The nurse smiled at him, a few loving smile that was filled with such gentleness. "They are perfectly fine," she looked at the both of them and let out a small smile. "you and your friend may go see them, they are in room 13A, on the left." She explained and walked off, she needed to clean herself of the blood and germs. She did not want anything to spread.

Kanda nodded his head, he brushed right past her, leaving Cross at his spot. He looked calm and collected on the outside, but on the inside he was screaming and wanting to run. Which he ended up doing, running up the stairs. He opened the door 13A calmly, poked his head inside.

His eyes winded. He saw the his woman holding a little white blanket. He slowly walked in his face was still in wonder and he was so happy, that they were both alright. The door closed behind him, filling the room with a soft click.

Alma opened her eyes tired brown eyes, she looked exhausted, unconditional love and was held in them. Kanda smiled and sat down beside her on the bed. Leaning over towards her, he kissed her forehead. "You did a wonderful job." He said and brushed the hair from her face. Stroking down her cheek, he took her chin and pressed his lips to hers. Missing them, even though it was only hours ago that he had seen her.

Pulling away from her, he stroked her cheek with the pad of his thumb, pulling away. He sat down in the chair next to the bed.

She smiled at him, sitting herself up on the pillows. She held the little white bundle closer to her form. "Wanna see him?" She asked softly, her tone was hoarse from screaming in pain.

Looking at her than at the sleeping bundle in her arms. He thought for a moment, before deciding to hold him. His dark gray eyes trained on the moving white bundle. He watched as she removed the a piece of the blanket from the child's face.

His heart melted at the sight of the his son chubby little face. His eyes opened to show gray eyes like Kanda's, rounded like Alma's. He had brownish black fuzz on his head like Alma's hair. Same nose as Alma a cute small pointed nose. Thin pale lips like Kanda, a pointed chin like him as well, but for the years to come rounded with baby fat.

The baby stared at the blue haired samurai before him. He was curious as to who this creature was, blinking at him, he wiggled a bit. He was held in the creatures arms. He looked at the man, wanting to touch him, see what that long stuff on his head was.

Alma looked at Kanda for a moment, her eyes looked now held a look of worry. "Yu, I must tell you,"She began, her voice was trembling. Her eyes close to tears.

Kanda looked at her. He noticed her scared tone and her eyes. "What's wrong?" He held his boy to his chest, as he pushed over towards his wife.

Alma bit her bottom lip, she sat up fully, her hands slowly removed a part of the blanket and she pushed the blanket down a little and showed Kanda the red and veiny arm with the green cross on it.

Kanda stared, he looked at his baby boy, who looked at him with trust and love, than at Alma, who looked scared and ready to cry.

Kanda reached out to the baby, taking him from Alma once again. She let out a little whimper of fear. He ignored the sound of her fear and held the child to his chest. Taking a good look at him.

"He has two ears, two eyes, a nose, " Kanda lightly poked the baby's nose gently. "He has two working feet, he has two arms, hands, and five on each." He said and looked into the baby's eyes. "As far as I can see he is my son." He looked at Alma. "My son who is special, my son who is my pride and joy." He looked at Alma. "So what's wrong with him?" He asked his wife.

He looked at the red arm, he stroked the red appendage. He smiled at his baby boy, who wrapped his little red hand around his finger holding it tightly. "He is beautiful, just like his mama." Kanda whispered lovingly kissing the top of the red hand where the green glowing cross was at. "My precious little boy." He said with utmost love and joy.

Alma looked at her husband, her eyes wide as she watched and listened to his words. She slowly smiled at him. She rubbed her face with the palm of her hand and watched her husband and newborn.

Kanda cooed at the baby and planted butterfly kisses on the babies face and and hand. He whispered little words to the baby. Like I loves you's and nuzzled the babies face.

"Kanda what are we going to name him?" She asked as she laid back down against the bed. She breath in deeply and exhaled slowly. She was tired and wanted some sleep after everything she had gone through.

Kanda thought for a moment. "I want to name him after the man who gave his life to protect mine Alastair." He said and looked at Alma.

Alma blinked. "Alastair, isn't that...?" She whispered her tone puzzled.

Kanda smiled and nodded. "My fathers name, he died protecting me from Akuma." He whispered softly, looking at his bundle that was now sleeping. "It means Protector of Mankind."

Alma smiled and looked at the male. She reached out and took Kanda's hand. "I love you..."She whispered suddenly.

Kanda was a little surprised by the sudden affection, but smiled nonetheless. "And I you." He whispered and kissed her lips once again, a smile on his lips.

Cross watched the small family from the door, a smile on his face. The husband and wife were smiling softly at newborn.

This was a happy day for all of them, but for how long will it last?  
Cross hoped that it would for a little while longer. He was going to try to keep the order off their back and to keep his Master's family safe.

But at least for the moment, they were free to love and be a safe family.


	2. Chapter 2

**5Even:** I hope you all enjoy my story, I tried doing something a little different. And well I day dreamed about this story and decided to put it into words not pictures.

* * *

**_Chapter Two_**  
**_The baby who doesn't cry_**

~Two days later after the birth~

Alma sat in the wooden rocking chair, humming to her baby as she breast fed him. He did not seem to have much of an appetite, which worried her a bit. The nurses said that it was normal for a newborn, for their stomachs were too small.  
Alma was just in her nightgown. She had not done much since Alastair had been born. She has been simply exhausted, her mind was racing, worried about the baby and his every movement. She hardly slept since he came. She woke up at every noise he made.

Kanda had told her many times, not to worry as much, he was here to help as well. Alma nearly went after him, because she was the one that carried the baby for nine months. But then she realized that he was telling the truth, he was after all the father of Alastair.

Looking down at her baby, she smiled as he continued to suckle on her nipple for milk. She leaned down and kissed his head. "You're going to be so strong when you grow up, just like your daddy." She smiled, using her free arms she stroked his hair and cheek. "

After a few minutes of looking at her son, the baby pulled away from the nipple, full from his meal.  
Alma smiled and placed him over her knee and burped him. He coughed up some milk, but other wise he was fine. Alma wiped the rest from his lips and mouth. She then picked him up and kissed his head. She stood up, holding him to her chest. Placing him down the white bassinet. She walked to the night stand by his bed and opened the music box and played the tune. She hummed along with music, and slowly started to sing for him. Rocking his bed slightly.

_Hush now, my baby, be still love, don't cry_  
_Sleep like you're rocked by the stream_  
_Sleep and remember, my lullaby_  
_And I'll be with you when you dream_

_Drift on a river that flows through my arms_  
_Drift as I'm singing to you_  
_I see you smiling so peaceful and calm_  
_And holding you, I'm smiling, too_

_Here in my arms_  
_Safe from all harm_  
_Holding you_  
_I'm smiling, too_

Alma looked at her baby, who was asleep, peacefully. His little fingers gripping at the small stuffed animal that Kanda had gotten him. It was a sheep, small and very fluffy. Alastair cried when he did not have it with him. So Alma made sure to always let it be Alastair.

She smiled at her son, tucking him into the blanket, she moved towards the window and closed up up and locked it. She closed the curtains a little so that only a little bit of light from the sun came in. Walking out from the room, she left a crack in the door. Going to her room, she walked into her's and Kanda's room. Stripping out of her clothes, she stood in front of the full length mirror.

She looked over her body, her stomach and sides held stretch marks, so did her hips and breast, she held up her breasts and looked at them. Around the Areola was darker due to hormones that affect pigmentation of the skin. She lightly touched them. "You still look as beautiful as the day we met."

Alma smiled at the sound of Kanda's voice. "You really think so?"

Slowly Kanda walked up to him, his arms encircled her waist. His fingers, rubbing her skin lightly. "I know so, you have always been indescribable to me." He whispered, kissing her shoulder and then her neck. Slowly his hands, slid up her sides and then he pulled away from her. "You should dress, before I ravish you." He whispered to her, kissing her lips. Nipping at the bottom lip.

Alma smiled and laughed a little, Kanda always knew the right thing to say to her. "I wouldn't mind that, not one bit." She whispered against his lips. Looking into his gray eyes.

Kanda pulled her flushed against his body, he stroked her cheek. "I would love to make you mine after a so long." He whispered softly, kissing her again. Pulling away, he let her go. "But you know that we can't yet, your body needs some time." He whispered to her brushing her hair from her face. "Six weeks or longer." He looked into her eyes. "I can wait just for you love." He pulled her into his arms.

Alma closed his eyes and relaxed into his embrace. "Thank you for dealing with me." She whispered softly into his ear. "You never need to thank me, I will always love you and be there for you." He whispered softly. "Now, get dressed before some other man see's you..." His hands ghost over his sides. "I am the only one that is allowed to see you..." He whispered possessively in her ear, nipping at it lightly. He smirked and pulled away after feeling her shiver in delight.

This wife nodded and went to the closet, she pulled out a sun dress. She then grabbed a plastic cups and placed them on her breasts, so that the milk did not leak onto her dress. She then pulled on a tight shirt over them, then her dress went on last.

Kanda walked up behind her and zipped her up, kissing along her back. "Fuck, your sexy as hell." He whispered, pulling away from her. Turning her around, looking at her fully. "Still my beautiful bride to be."

Alma blushed heavily and smiled at him. "You're still not over that are you?" She asked softly. She pulled from him and lightly and playfully pushed him with her fingers as she sat on the edge of her bed.

"How could I not, be you were beautiful..." he smiled. "just like now." He finished watching her smiled become soft and loving.

He turned and looked at Allen's room, hearing a soft noise from the room. He narrowed his eyes, flicking his wrist electricity dance at his fingertips. Glancing inside the room, he looked around for anything out of the ordinary. Seeing nothing, he snapped his fingers, deactivating his innocence. He looked into the crib and saw his baby boy. Smiling softly, he looked at the baby. Stroking his cheek, leaning over he kissed his forehead and picked him up.

Alastair looked at him and reached out, with his right hand towards his daddy. Kanda placed his hand in his hold and watched as he gripped his finger tightly. Kanda walked into the bedroom where his wife was at, she looked at them softly. "Did you wake him up?" She asked with a small smile.

"No, he woke up before hand." He whispered, his eyes drifted to the window. "He was oddly quiet when he was awake." Kanda said, he snapped his head down and looked at the baby as he pulled his finger into his mouth and suckled on it.

"Does that taste good?" He asked him softly, rocking him in his arms. Alastair looked at him with wide eyes. Still sucking on the finger.

~  
Alma watched her husband walk into Allen's bedroom. She figured that he just wanted to see him. She got up from the bed, going to the kitchen to start on dinner. She placed the pot on the stove. She poured water into it, and then started on the vegetable. Then the potatoes and meat.

She was going to make Beef and vegetable stew tonight.

Kanda looked at Allen's room once again. "I know someone was in there." He held the boy to his chest, the blanket slipped from him a little, making it seem like a long blanket. Kanda walked from the room, his eyes locked at the door. He turned once he got to the door and walked down the hall to his wife. He softened his features so that she did not worry. "Alma, what is for dinner?" He asked, walking into the kitchen. He stood by the doorway.

Alma turned and looked at him, she then looked at him with gentle eyes. "Stew, the one you like." She said softly, knowing he was a picky eater.

Kanda looked at Allen and then at her. He then realized that he could not always be there. "Noah." He said to her, his eyes staring at her now tense form.

Alma turned to them. "So they finally found us?" She asked, the knife in her hand gripped tightly. "How?" She asked softly, looking at him.

"The spell is weakening..." He said softly, looking at his son. "I think they are after Alastair..." He explained. "He was calm when he woke up." He explained to her, his eyes gray and nearly black. "Hold Alastair, I am going to redo the spell on the house."

Alma washed her hands, she then dried them on her apron. She took her son and and opened the door to the island,she then walked down into the basement. Kanda closed the door and pushed the island down. He then covered the top with a rug. Walking to the den. He looked down at the floorboard and removed the boards. The sign was a pentagram, only backwards and in white.

Glaring, he started the ritual all over again.

~  
Alam looked at the ceiling and waited for the sound of Kanda's voice to clear.

She looked at her son. "Daddy is going to make sure that you never get into their hands." She whispered to him softly, kissing his forehead.  
"Daddy and Mommy will always love you...even when we are not around." she whispered to him softly. She sat down on the ground, in the corner.

Once Kanda was done he fixed the room back to the way it was, making the house undetected. He walked to the kitchen and lifted the island and called them up.**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thor (5even):** Sorry for the long wait, I was going through some emotional turmoil, and I am much better.  
**Note: _Kiss of a Lotus_, will be updated shortly and edited! I managed to get back on track with it and found out that I rushed through it. So it will be up soon, I promise. (I don't own -man, so this is my last disclaimer.)**

* * *

**_Chapter Three_**  
**_Daddy can do._**

Kanda looked at his son and wife as they walked from the secret passageway to the living room. The father was quite worried of what had happened in the room. He did not feel at all safe with Alastair being in a room alone, he glared out the window looked through the blinds and at the people that walked the road.

Pulling away, he turns back to his wife that was humming to the baby. She had a gentle smile on her face and her eyes were closed, she was relaxed in her own way.

"Is the black order after us as well?" She questioned, she was not a finder or exorcist. She was just a mage, a healer of sorts, but meeting Kanda she knew that the world is as dark and cruel as people made it out to be.

"That is a possibility as well." He looked at her and sat down next to her and placed his arm on the back of the couch behind her, his hands on her shoulder, playing with her hair a bit.

He loved her skin and hair, it was always so soft and smooth to him.

"There is no way we can get out of this is there, unless..." She did not dare continue the sentence for it was just too hard to even think about, it was all too much.

Kanda looked at her, his dark gray eyes roaming her body. "We just might have to go back, that is a place not even 'he' would find us..." His voice trailed off, becoming nothing more than a whisper in the end.

Alma looked at him, her brown eyes closing for a few deep breaths. Leaning against him; she sighed heavily. "This war is far from over..." She said and opened her eyes and looked at Alastair with love and great sadness. "Soon he will be in it, never knowing of what the Dark Order really is." She explained to her husband. "His arm is that of innocence it is clear as the cross on his arm." Finishing her words, she looked at his arm. She loved him so much, it hurt. "So many trials he will face alone." She stroked the baby's cheek. Looking away from her son she stared at her husband.

"I love you Yukimura Kanda." She whispered his full name and handed the child over towards him. "I am going to finish dinner." She stood and walked off from him.

Kanda smiled at his lover and looked down at his son. His eyes were close in sleep. his small lips parted, releasing air and taking it in. "You look to innocent when you sleep." Hw whispered softly and lightly stroked his cheek.

Kissing his forehead, he placed his forehead against his. "I love you." He whispered to his son. "I promise you with all my heart that I will protect you with everything I have." He whispered to him. Kissing his head he laid back and closed his eyes tightly, his arms holding the sleeping child to his chest.

~Later that week~

Kanda recently found out that the Alastair loves to sleep on his chest and if removed while sleeping. Loud painful screaming will occur. So to keep the child asleep.

Kanda must lay on the ground on his back, for hours. He did not mind much, but when he had o go to the bathroom, he had to very slowly remove him and hand him over to Alma and she places him on her chest until he is finished.

When it was time to eat, Kanda had to feed him in his lap/arms o the baby would cry and spit out his food.

Kanda was very amused by this, Alma took the advantage and got some rest and time to herself. Not that Kanda minded, he loved that Alastair was attached to him.

~Now~

Kanda sat down on the couch and held Alastair close to him, as he fed him his bottle. The baby, was just latched onto like his life depended on the thing. He watched in awe as the baby suckled and mewled at the bottle.

Placing the now empty bottle down, he placed the towel over his knee, and lightly patted and rubbed the baby's shoulders and back so that he could burp out the air that was trapped in his stomach and possibly fluids.

Once he burped, he wiped the baby's face off with the clean towel. Luckily he just burped and that was all. Placing the towel over his shoulder he held him to his chest and walked to the kitchen and placed the rest of the bottle in the icebox so that it remained fresh. Soon he was going to have to get another block of ice. It was just a nickel after all.

Walking around, he placed Alastair on the placed on the blanket that was placed on the ground, he watched as he started to cry and squirm a bit. He walked to the bathroom and washed his face a bit, feeling as though it was oily. Hearing the baby scream louder, he walked over towards his son and sat down on the floor and placed his hand on his back. "Sh, I am here now little one." He whispered softly to him. He laid down on the ground and placed Alastair on his chest and gently stroked his hair. He hummed softly and closed his eyes. The boy's cries settled down to little whimpers, then soft coo's and wiggles from him.

"I have spoiled you on my attention." The father mused and ran his long fingers through his short hair and rubbing circles down his back. He loved his son's hair it was always so soft and shiny. He kissed his forehead. "I think it is time for a bath little one." He cooed at this boy. He slowly sat up and headed to the kitchen and started to filled the skin with some warm water, he made sure that it was lukewarm so that it did not hurt his son.

His son on his chest, he sat down on the counter edge and slowly undressed his son and then started to use one arm to hold Alastair, then he used the other hand and cupped some water and gently spilled it on his son, letting it slide out of the palm of his hand and slowly on the skin.

He smiled at his son, as he had his first real bath, he smiled at him gently and continued to gently wash his son. His eyes warm and his lips pulled into a warm and loving smile. His hair was up an out of his face as he cared for his son.

Alma walked into the kitchen and looked at his husband and son. A loving smile on her face, she watched them, she leaned against the wall. Careful as to not get caught by Kanda and Alastair as they had this precious moment.

Kanda was just so unbelievably gentle and loving towards their son. It amazed her, a bond so strong and so early as well. She was not jealous of the relationship between father and son. She had her own bond with her son. She was the only one that was allowed to change him, put him in the crib, sing to him, play with him. When Kanda was not around, Alma was the one that had a strong bond with her son. All three were close in many ways, but Alastair was such a Daddy's boy.

She continued to watch the two in silence as Kanda bathed the small creature with tender love.  
After all they might not get more moments like these, mostly because Alastair wiggled too much for Kanda to hold him still in his arms. So this was a rare sight to see, Alastair holding still and relaxing in his father's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thor (5even):As I was writing this I was listening to Cry read fifty shades of gray. XD**_

_**Kanda: Age 30**_  
_**Alma: Age 29  
Alastair (Allen): Five Months and one week  
Marian: 15**_

* * *

~Five Months later~

I looked at both Mama and Daddy, I was laying on the large seat thing that they called a couch or was it coach? Whatever it was called it was comfortable.

I watched as his Mama and Daddy, walked around the house, they were holding one another and spinning and moving slowly. Daddy was smiling softly, his arms were wrapped around Mama' waist as Mama had her arms wrapped around his waist.

They were dancing to some really weird noises. Moving my head a bit, I looked at the source of the noise and saw that it was a weird looking object, it had a weird looking tube like thing that opened up and into a flower like thing. At the bottom of it, it was a weird box, it had a small stick like thing and a weird flat thing that spun.

I started likely this weird noise, it was soft but noisy, so I bounce on the seat and laughed, clapping my hands. Mama and Daddy looked over at me and smiled. I giggled at them, they were funny. Mama pulled from Daddy and walked to me. She bent over and smiled softly. "Does Baby wanna dance with Mama and Daddy?" She asked me.

I stopped bouncing and smiled. I cooed at her and grabbed her nose and squeezed it. She always made a funny face. Laughing at her, she picked me up and walked me to Daddy, he wrapped his arms right around Mama and I and we all spun and moved. It was so much fun, I laughed and giggled the whole time.

Daddy ended up taking me from Mama and placing me on his hip, he took my hand in his and we did the dancing thing? Daddy was smiling happily and Mama wa giggling and smile. Daddy was so funny, so was Mama.

I love them very much. I laid my head on my Daddy's shoulder and looked at Mama who had a really pretty smile on her face, she looked so happy, I love it when Mama's was happy. When Mama was happy, Daddy was happy, and I was happy!

Daddy kissed my head and we both continued to spin and move around. I felt sleepy after a while, Daddy's music in his chest always put me to sleep. It was very nice. Closing my eyes, I yawned and snuggled into his body and drifted off. I love my Daddy and Mama.

~Alma's pov~

Today was Kanda's and I's fourth anniversary since we had been married, but in all we have been together since we were sixteen, so overall it is our thirteenth. We have been together for thirteen short wonderful years.

Today, Kanda was very romantic which was pretty rare. He was usually awkward when he tried, stuttering, blushing, and shaky. Kanda was such a little boy when it can to me. He still blushed when I said certain words, and got dazed when I kissed him. He always picked me flowers, and those cute love letters.

He was still the same as when we were teenagers, only taller and a bit more mature.

Today was so very lovely. When I woke up this morning, I had breakfast in bed. A lovely bubble bath, it had flower petals, lavender oil, and soft scent candles.

Then a small walk in town, it started to rain, Kanda and I laughed the whole way back. I thought we were going to leave our baby alone at the house, but Kanda got Marian to watch over our son.

Once we got back, he left us with a content and happy Alastair. We had noticed that Marian had his hair tangled up and some clip in his hair. Alastair had a small pink bow in his hair. Which Kanda took out and redid, making our son ecstatic. "Now you are a beautiful baby boy." He said jokingly, making the baby laugh and clap his hands.

It was in the afternoon, I had made Kanda a special lunch, Soba Tempura with stir-fry rice and hot cup Samurai Chai Mate Tea.

After our wonderful lunch and a messy baby, we had a dance, to the song we had our first kiss. I could not believe that Kanda remember and still have the record. It brought me so much joy I nearly cried. I was about to, until he wrapped his arms around my waist and we danced. Kanda as smiling the whole way. About halfway through the song. Alastair started clapping and laughing. Looking over at him, he looked so happy, a smiling face, bright happy gray eyes. His body bouncing and squirming to the music.

Pulling away from my lover, I walked to Alastair. "Does Baby wanna dance with Mama and Daddy?" I asked him, softly. He stopped bouncing and looked at him. He grabbed my nose and cooed. He then started to laugh, as I made a funny face, knowing he got a kick out of it.

Picking him up, I walked towards Kanda, wrapping his arms around my waist the three of us begin to dance, our baby was laughing cooing and lightly squirming. I laughed at him, he was such a good boy.

I watched as Kanda, lightly pulled him close. I pulled away and watched as Kanda danced with Alastair, slowly and smoothly, holding him on his hip and taking his hand and spun slowly and moved side to side. Kanda looked so peaceful and loved.  
Looking at Alastair, I saw that bright toothless smile on his face, slowly his head dropped on his father's shoulder and closed his eyes, yawning, he fell asleep in his father's arms. Watching as Kanda kissed his head and whisper something sweet in his ear.

Walking over towards them, I kissed Alastair's forehead and Kanda's lips. "I am going to put him in the bassinet, I'll be back in a moment." He said against my lips.

Nodding my head, I watched him go up the stairs and out of sight. Sitting on the couch, I looked at Alastair's toys, blanket and bottle. Softly smiling at the joyful memories, as the family played with Alastair. Finding Marian asleep, holding a sleeping Alastair on his chest. Toy's surrounding them, her makeup out and covered them both. Marian looked like a coloring book lipstick all over his lips and nose, and Alastair looked like a girl in those stories. Who knew that Marian was good with makeup?

Smiling softly, as felt arms wrap around her neck, and lips pressing against her ear. "Whatcha' thinkin' about love?" Kanda's deep voice echoed in her ear.

"I was thinking about the time, we found Marian and Al on the floor slipping covered in my makeup." She replied and moved to the side as Kanda climbed over the couch and pulled me into his lap.

"Pink is so not Marian's color." Kanda muttered. "He should stick with red, black, and gold, maybe white." He muttered in my ear as his hand encircled my waist and rubbed my stomach though the clothes.

"I agree, it was cute. I am glad you still have your golem and took a picture of it before they woke up." I mused, leaning back onto his chest and cuddling into him.

~Kanda Pov~

Looking down at my wife, I kissed the top of her head. Slowly I moved down to her ear and lightly nipped at the flesh. "We have a few hour before Alastair wakes up, how about we have a little fun?" I suggested to her, kissing her neck and nipping at her lightly.

"And what kind of fun would that be?" She asked, playing along.

"Oh, you know, the one where I have you under me, you moaning my name while I make you mine." I explained to her, my hands, slowly drawing to her breast and lightly groping them.

"Sounds like a fantastic idea." She mewled softly. We moved from the couch, and into the bedroom.

Grinning like a fool, I made her **_Mine_**.

~Afterwords Third person POV~

Laying on top of Alma, Kanda panted breathed softly, Alma had her hands moving up and down his back, slowly moving against the strong spine. She had one hand, plating with his black locks of hair. Scraping her nails along the scalp.

She could still feel him inside her. She felt him shift, and pull out of her. Moving and laying back down on top of him, kissing her softly on the lip and lightly pulling in her bottom lip.

Finally he moved from her and laid down next to her, looking at her with a content smile on his face. She looked at him and smile softly. "You're getting better." She teased him, and laid on her side, putting her head on his chest.

"Why thank you." He smiled widely, his grin reaching his eyes, as he pulled the covers up to her bust. As much as he loved looking at hi wifes body, he could not afford to have someone look at her. Even if the window was closed.

"I'm hungry."

Kanda bursted out laughing and closed his eyes. "I was so expecting that." He chuckled and looked at his now pouting wife.

* * *

A/N: What do you guys think?

**Samurai Chai Mate Tea: **_The way of the warrior is strength, skill, fairness, mercy, power, energy, and balance. Our chai embodies this spirit and is mysteriously more delicious with a caffeine-rich green mate & green rooibos blend. Cinnamon, anise, cardamom, and almond are fortified with papaya and pineapple, orange, and lemongrass- all combined to face every new day full of strength and energy. SUPERFRUIT ENHANCED. CONTAINS NUTS.  
_  
Review please? It makes me happy!


End file.
